Aomine's Tutoring
by Roseheart37819
Summary: "Some dude was stupid enough to set off a nuclear bomb. The only things standing are a McDonalds on a floating turf in the middle of nowhere and your poor home on another turf." Will be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just popped in, so I decided to give it a try. :D**

 **Lily from AC's here! But she's different.**

 **P.S. Takes place right after the end of the anime, with the Miracles not having met Lily.**

* * *

"Long as I graduate, does some zero really matter?"

Yes, Aomine's jerk of a childhood friend had, instead of lending notes for his quiz, decided to get him some tutor to meet up twice a week in the library. The girl at least mentioned it was a girl. Maybe she had a nice rack.

He slowly opened the door to the library.

Groaning, he looked around for a place to sit.

Then some kid walked up to him.

"Nii-san, are you a ganguro?"

... How many times had he gotten this?

It was exasperating, and there was actually a tinge of pity for himself in his heart.

Made him kind of angry to have to pity himself.

"No, this is natural."

"But it doesn't look natural."

"It is."

Kid stared at him.

He stared back, given that repeating himself probably wouldn't work.

A few seconds passed.

Kid finally went away. Good.

He then noticed a table and sat there.

The table was red... and short. Reminded him of Akashi.

Akashi would kill him for saying that, but it wasn't like the guy had telepathy. Made him happy.

He decided to look around for anyone that could possibly be his tutor. He hadn't really paid attention to what Satsuki said about the girl.

And so he scanned the room.

... Literally three seconds later, he found the girl.

The only teenage girl in the room.

Because obviously, the better ones were out on a beach somewhere in this hot summer wearing bikinis that his eyes could be feasting on if he weren't here.

... Woman was, by society's standards, pretty. But...

Her chest was the flattest thing on earth.

Seriously.

Her chest made silicon wafers cry because even _that_ looked rounder than her chest.

If she cut her hair, she could easily be a boy... which disturbed him, honestly.

Where was the femininity in women these days?!

This was why he liked Mai-chan better.

She was perfect for him.

... He'd go right back to his beloved after this.

And so with that observation, Aomine walked over to his new tutor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review, rubyrose30! For following: Shiranai Atsune, allylovesbluefood, josawong1, and rubyrose30! And favoriting: Observer-chan, allylovesbluefood, josawong1, and rubyrose30!**

 **Thank you all very much for all the support you've shown me with just one chapter.**

 **(That sentence's coming from future self. Looking at other stories, new stories don't get this much support. I'm very, very honored. Thank you, to all of you.)**

 **By the way, allylovesbluefood, I also like quite a few blue foods too! XD**

* * *

... The woman's eyes were actually pretty.

Like, really pretty.

Like, really, extremely-

You got his point.

"Hi."

He was brought out of his short train of thought by a voice.

Girl had noticed him.

"I'm Winter Lily. Nice to meet you."

Both names were words he'd never be able to pronounce in his life.

"Aomine Daiki."

A curious look was in Winter's eyes.

On second thought, the use of her family name in that way sounded weird.

Lily it was.

"So, what are you bad at?"

"Math."

"Good." That baffled him.

"Hah?"

"That's my best subject."

... Oh, god, no.

Woman took out a huge book. That thing could be the size of Mount Fuji if it tried.

Do not try, book. Give up. Give up, get smaller and disappear.

"Where's your test?"

Aomine blinked.

"Test?"

"Yeah. This is my first time tutoring someone, but if there's something I know, it's that people usually take a test to their tutor, so..."

Annoyance clouded his eyes.

"I didn't take that torture you call a test here."

Lily smiled.

"Torture?"

She looked up to the ceiling.

"Well, I guess that means I'll be testing you on stuff. Here."

She handed him a piece of paper.

"Do this at home. That's all for today."

Aomine's eyebrows slowly raised up in shock. That... was it?

He felt a sense of relief. If the classes were this short, he wouldn't really be missing much.

At his home (With freaking security cameras, he saw Momoi put them in his room, probably to make sure he studied and all that nonsense)...

He opened the now crumpled piece of paper (He had nowhere to put it but in his pocket, what did you expect?) and read.

* * *

 _954,348 Takaos are playing basketball._

"The heck is with all these Takaos?"

 _A few Midorimas make it rain basketballs and knock out 69,172 Takaos cold. How many Takaos are left?_

... Eh, this was actually really easy.

He picked up the pencil... before immediately putting it down.

This felt weird.

Doing super easy problems... was she trying to lull him into a false sense of security?

He'd do the thing later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. I had a dream today. (random background of MLK fans cheering) XD A dream about Aomine. The guy kept laughing. What was he, Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's? As soon as I thought that, he turned into Freddy. I threw the fan (the one that appears in all FNAF games) at him. He went bye-bye.**

 **Anyway, this has been a revelation to the universe that I must write a chappie! (0^0)**

 **(-_-) I think.**

 **Thanks to bookworm2468 and Kurary for following!**

* * *

Aomine came the next time they met, which was Saturday.

Noooo, dear Mai-chan.

Don't you worry.

I will come for you.

After I'm done.

These thoughts were the thoughts on his mind as he walked to the library.

...

Lily looked over the problems.

"Good, they're all correct. You surpassed my expectations."

"... What?"

"Momoi said you were extremely stupid, so I set a really low standard."

He resisted the urge to facepalm.

Momoi thought he was _that_ stupid?

"Anyway, elementary goes bye-bye. Should we try middle school?" The girl was teasing him, he knew it.

But no. The great Aomine-sama was gonna keep his cool.

"Nah, that's okay. Skip to high school."

"'Kay then. You know what an equation is, right?"

"A line of torture that is numbers and variables equaling another line of torture."

Lily smiled.

"That can be accepted, though when writing that on a test, just take out the "torture" parts."

The girl's smile was contagious. He ended up a smiling a bit too.

"Now then, let us tackle some of this torture."

The smile was immediately wiped off from his face as he stared at Lily.

She stared at him back with a "You have to do it" face.

"I will help you."

* * *

"... Aomine, help is defined as explaining, not doing. At least read the paper."

"The paper."

She jokingly slapped him.

"The problem."

"1. x + 76 - 7x = 28."

The bored tone made Lily raise her hand as if to slap him again, but she did not.

"Well, like terms are stuff that are made of the same thing. Circle some like terms."

She handed him a pencil.

He stared at it like it was Kagami.

In all honesty, he probably preferred the redhead to this.

He could at least play basketball with the guy.

He picked up the pencil, gingerly checking if there was glue anywhere so it wasn't stuck on his hand for life.

Satsuki almost did that once.

He dropped a frog on her hand in return.

Her screams had been music to his ears.

... And no, he was not a sadist.

Just somebody who liked the idea of revenge.

He circled "x" and "-7x".

He then put the pencil down, awaiting instructions from his dear Sensei (teacher).

"What," Lily began, "Is x - 7x?"

"Do you like basketball?" Aomine said, in order to randomly divert the subject.

"No, and answer my question," was Lily's answer.

But Aomine-sama would not give up.

"Why?"

"The ball likes hitting my face. Now _answer my question._ " He could have sworn he heard Akashi in that last sentence.

"-6x. Also, I can help you."

She stared at him.

"Aomine, I will run away from you the first few times. I promise. So, what do we have in our equation?" He could chase after her.

"I'll grab you before you run. 76 - 6x = 28." Well, they both seemed to be getting what they wanted now.

"I will get pepper spray. 76 - 28?"

"48. Due to being mistaken for a delinquent, I have been sprayed with that so many times I have a tolerance to it."

She stared at him, amused.

"It's summertime. If we're outside, there'll be bees. 48 divided by 6?"

She knew his fears.

Did Satsuki tell her?

"I can use the court in my school. 8."

"If a bee wanders in? X equals?"

"X = 8. I will close all the windows."

"There can be bees coming from other places."

"You know what, whatever. I will get you to play basketball later."

"If that later ever comes."

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to complete these in the time we have left, 15 minutes," Lily pointed to the 5 other questions.

"Seriously? That was 15 minutes?"

"... So I guess you just do this at home while I tutor you on something else."

He groaned.

"You have 4 days, Aomine. 4 full days."

He pointedly glared at her.

She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Your face betrays your feelings. You look more like you're pouting than glaring."

Curse you, face.

"Anyway, what subject are we doing?"

"Momoi told me your second worst one was English, I think."

"Oh, come on."

"You have to do it." She started speaking in English. She sounded like she had lived in America and spoke English all her life. But that wasn't the point.

He pretended to not have heard her.

She walked over to the window. What was she- oh god, no.

"I'M SORRY!" He yelled in English, just as she touched the windowsill.

He did not want bees after him. Nope.

Maybe he could kidnap Lily and roast her in a fire pit for that.

Yeah.

Short-term, Mai-chan would have to wait, but long-term, he'd get a lot more time with dear Mai-chan.

...

... He scolded himself.

He was going crazy with his thoughts.

He was an innocent guy with crazy looks, and he didn't want to be turning crazy anytime soon.

But he swore, if a bee touched any part of his dang person, he'd run out faster than a 14 year old walking in on his parents hula-hooping in the bedroom. Sideways.

She came back, worried. "Are you that afraid of them?"

He lowered his eyelids. "... Yes. Now leave me alone."

She stared at him for a moment before petting his head.

He slapped the hand away.

He wasn't a dog.

"What?" He grunted.

"Sorry."

He wanted to accept the girl's apology, but another side wanted him to keep holding the grudge childishly.

He chose the second side.

"Nope." He put his head down.

"I apologized, man."

He still remained silent, fuming.

A silence lingered.

"Sir, I apologize on the great behalf of my humble, pitiful self on attempting an release of a yellow and black organism with mechanisms that allow it to fly, otherwise known by the simple name of "bee" species, onto you."

He would have slapped the woman at her sarcasm, but a holographic Tetsu appeared in his mind.

 _It isn't right to hit women, Aomine-kun._

Thus, he settled for pinching her cheek.

"Ow. I apologized, and then apologized again in a grander way, and you still don't forgive me. What do I do?"

"On your knees."

She stared at him, amused.

"Heck no, man. It's just a bee."

"..."

"..."

"Oi, tell me something you're afraid of."

"... That seems fair. Heights, I guess?"

"Everyone's at least a little afraid of that, stupid. Something that you're extremely afraid of."

Lily smiled cheekily.

"Nope. Figure that out yourself."

"Fine, I will."

Then he left.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope ya liked it! (^v^)**

 **(0o0) Also, this is the most I've ever typed for a story in one sitting without even getting up from my chair! *confetti surrounds me XD***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't believe I'm actually updating this before Ah, Children. But... ideas.**

 **I... am so sorry for the late update. (QAQ)**

 **Also, I have just discovered Traffic Graphs! (0o0) I didn't know there were people from so many different countries reading Aomine's Tutoring. The US, Philippines, Canada, United Kingdom, France, Indonesia, China, Northern Mariana Islands, Singapore, Australia, Mauritius, Germany, Hong Kong, Republic of Korea, Vietnam, Malaysia, Italy, and Brunei Darussalam! So many countries! XD**

 **Anyway, this is more like an extra, and since the last chapter took place on Saturday... and we need to have it before Wednesday... Sunday? Sunday seems like a good day for a walk.**

* * *

Aomine was just walking to a familiar basketball court in the nearest park he knew.

Your average joe day.

... Not anymore.

He heard kids yelling.

Curious, he followed the sound.

He saw kids at a slide.

Of course, that was normal.

The fact that a whole bunch were crammed onto it with Lily at the end of the slide, sitting, smiling, wasn't normal, though.

He walked closer.

Lily noticed immediately.

"Hi!"

"Hello yourself. What's happening here?"

"We're playing a game. I forgot the name, but in this game, somebody sits at the end of the slide. The others climb up the ladder and slide down, trying to push the person off the slide. When the person is pushed off, you pick a different person and start over."

"So why are you playing with them?"

"'Cause they said I'm tall, so I might be a challenge to them!"

"And that's why all of the kids in the park are currently sitting on this slide," he deadpanned.

"Yup!"

He stared at her.

He sighed.

"Why don't you just get off?"

"I need someone to push me off!"

Stupid rules.

A few kids decided to climb off.

"Can you try? You're taller than her!"

Aomine mentally asked when he had been included in this game, but decided to go anyway.

Lily moved a little when he slid down.

"Whoa! That's more than we all moved her!"

"Well, he probably weighs more than all of you combined."

The kids took this literally.

"So he weighs over 700 pounds?"

Lily had dot eyes as she stared at the kid.

"There were 14 of us!"

"If he weighed that much, he'd be a fat blueberry."

"He's food?"

"... No, he isn't. His hair is dark blue, so it reminds me of a blueberry."

"His hair is food?"

Wasn't this the same kid who had seemed to be annoying Aomine on their first meeting?

Yeah, he was...

Anyway, not the point.

"No, he just has regular hair. Normal human hair. Rest assured he's not from Mars."

Lily looked at him.

"I hope not."

"I'm from Earth!" He growled, offended.

She completely ignored his response.

"Anyway, based on how much you moved me, get off and slide down four more times and I should be pushed off."

"... Why can't you just go off by yourself?"

"And let your poor brown bottom touch the hard, cold-"

Aomine decided not to hear the rest of her sentence and simply followed her directions.

She did get off.

All the kids squealed as they finally slid down their precious slide.

A chorus of "Thank you"s rained down on him, and he actually felt somewhat happy now for sliding down.

Wait.

They were at a park.

Right?

Aomine smiled.

And it was near his court.

His smile grew into an almost-smirk as he grabbed Lily's hand.

"Hey-" Lily was unheard.

He darted off at full speed towards his basketball court.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chappie time! Such a short time for that poll question thing I asked on Ah, Children, but I did get an answer from rubyrose30! I shall put the outcome she wanted, though if you wanted a different ending, I'll post a part with that ending too!**

* * *

Aomine had let his hold go onto her sweater and not her hand, and he paid the price.

At a stoplight, he turned, only to see that he had been dragging a hoodie the whole time.

Never mind how she managed to take a hoodie off while running.

Curse you, Lily.

He retraced his steps, knowing he'd find Lily within 5 minutes.

* * *

" _Sorry._ Can you let go of my hair now?"

"No can do, Lily."

Aomine was pulling on her hair, dragging her to the court.

She was going to learn basketball. Today.

Not tomorrow, not the day after.

Today.

They eventually got to the basketball court, and found an empty court.

Well, not a full one. Half of one, because there was only one hoop.

But close enough.

"You know how to dribble and pass, right?"

"Yes. Physical education is a subject, so whether I wanted to or not, I had to learn something."

"What about shooting?"

"50-50 chance. Anyway, can I just watch you or something?"

"No." He tried to pass to her.

 _Tried._

Lily quickly backed away from the ball, the ball bouncing on the floor.

Aomine stared at her.

"... Are you kidding me?"

"Not my fault. Height when I was a kid had the balls loving my face."

He-

"Not in that way."

"Anyway, it's a childhood trauma, so now I can throw, but not catch."

"So whenever I pass to you, you run away like a coward."

"... Yes."

Aomine sighed.

"Don't run away this time."

He picked up the ball and passed it again, sure to aim it at her arms.

... But somehow the ball hit her face.

"And this is why I don't trust balls. See? They always find a way to hit my face."

"Really? I don't think so. On the court, even the unluckiest person can shine. Tetsu's proof of that. It feels great when the crowd is cheering on you, and if you're good enough, you can even win scholarships. You can meet new people and take advantage of opportunities, like being on TV. And best of all, you never know when you're right or wrong about the result of a game, so you're bound to give it your all."

"... You sound like a sales person trying to sell me something."

"Frick. And I memorized that, too."

"At least make it sound more like something you'd say."

"I _did_ do that."

Picking up the ball, he gave it to Lily.

She stared at him skeptically.

Backing up, he said, "Pass it to me."

She passed to him.

... Good.

Her passes were normal, but something seemed... off.

"By the way, if the person I'm passing to is shorter than me, I aim at the head. Same height, chest. Taller, the body part I reach with my height."

Oh.

"You're supposed to just aim at the chest."

"And here I thought they say to shoot for the stars, not the ground."

Aomine stifled a chuckle.

No offense, but Japanese people were pretty short. He agreed.

"Can I see you shoot?"

She shot, but her hands were in the wrong position. Rather than one hand pushing and the other steadying, both hands were positioned so they could both do both jobs anytime.

Her position was wrong. It wasn't going to-

The ball went in, surprisingly enough.

Aomine decided to let it pass. It was actually pretty similar to Kuroko's Phantom Shot.

"Well, I was lucky."

A few seconds passed as Lily noticed something and turned her head to look at it.

"... Can we go on the swings?"

"Basketball is our goal."

"Swinging can strengthen your legs."

"We're playing basketball _._ It's no good to-"

Lily simply turned around to walk towards the swings, ignoring him.

Irritated, he grabbed her hand.

... And he forgot he was outside.

A little bee wandered near him.

Lily watched him, standing there.

"Hello there, little bee."

Aomine gawked at her.

She got the message.

"Oh, yeah."

She stared at him for a second before replying to him.

"The swings don't have bees."

"How are you so sure?"

"if you were a bee, I think you'd fear for your life if kid's legs all of a sudden would appear right in front of you and then suddenly disappear."

And she got her way yet again.

He sighed.

... He really needed to step up his game.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you guys like it? We got a sales-pitching Aomine here! :D**

 **By the way, his speech is a reference to chachingmel's stories. Check them out if you're a sucker for scenes that hype you up! Or at least, it did that for me. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Today is Wednesday again! (It's actually Saturday, though, where I am. XD) I hope I haven't been that late with this update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In all honesty, while he was impressed by how high she could swing, she really didn't have to crash into a tree and pass out.

She was heavy to carry to Satsuki's house.

(His mother would be suspicious of him if he brought home an unconscious, sleeping girl.)

And she suggested he weighed 700 pounds.

A sudden image of the stereotypical sumo wrestler popped into his head and he chuckled on the way to the library.

* * *

Aomine hummed in approval as he scanned Lily's clothes.

She was wearing an orange tank top, a red cardigan, and black leggings.

(Did she have an obsession with black leggings? So far, he'd seen her wearing no other type of pants.)

Her hair was down, too.

She noticed him.

"Good afternoon."

"... Hi."

"C'mon, give a proper greeting."

"Meh, who cares."

Lily stared at him before taking out a pencil.

"You got the homework?"

"Yes."

He drawled out the yes.

Before some holographic Satsuki appears in his mind and scolds him, in his defense, he would just like to say he was sleepy.

Those problems cost him one of his naps!

Lily checked over the homework.

"Okay, this should be fine. Did you have trouble with this? Otherwise, we're moving on, since you seem to be fine with doing these."

"Move on."

"Oh yeah, we didn't really do much of English last time, right?"

Aomine threw a fleeting glance to the window.

Lily noticed, and sighed.

"I apologized. I won't tease you unless I feel like it's really needed."

He shot a skeptical look at her.

"Like, times where if I don't lighten up the mood, we'll become stiff, grumpy curmudgeons."

"Curmudgeons?"

"Grumpy people."

"Anyway..."

Lily switched to English.

"We really just need to know the basics. Which is what we'd need to be able to survive in America. Stuff like asking for food or directions."

Lily switched to Japanese.

"The brain can be very stubborn when it comes to learning about things it isn't motivated to learn about, so what do you like?"

"Burgers."

"Okay. Say you're at a McDonalds in America-"

"McDonalds?"

"The equivalent of Maji Burger. We should probably learn about American culture after this."

"..."

"You're at a McDonalds, asking for burgers. How do you ask?"

It took about 15 seconds for him to formulate a response.

"... Can I have 24 burgers, a soda, and fries?"

"I only said burgers, but sure, you can include a soda and fries."

"The restaurant is full. How do you ask to sit at the same table as a stranger?"

"I can just go outside."

"People would look at you pretty weirdly if you did that."

"Okay then... Can I have a seat?"

"It's "May I have a seat?", if you want to do proper English, but "Can I have a seat?" also works too."

"After you get out, you realize that you're lost and need to ask for directions. What do you say?"

"I can use my phone-"

"Momoi annihilated your phone."

"What... Why?" Aomine made an odd mix of a gasp and laugh, nearly keeling over in shock.

"She just did it for some reason unknown to you. So, how do you ask?"

"Do you know how to get to... whatever place I'm going."

"Mm. Momoi said you have a basketball-and-food-only type of lifestyle, so those are probably going to be your most used phrases."

Lily took out a book.

Oh, the Mount Fuji book.

... Hi.

She flipped to a page and showed it to him.

"Here are some more phrases. You probably won't need to use them a lot when you're actually in America, but tests require that you know them. Every little thing counts, I guess."

Aomine looked over the phrases.

"... "We, as human beings"? Compared to what? We, as robots? We, as freaking orangutans? Unless you're talking to aliens, might as well say "we.""

An amused smile weaved itself onto Lily's face as she took the book.

"Let me see."

A few seconds later...

"On second thought, yeah, these are pretty useless. Never mind."

Lily closed the book and put it away.

"How much do you know about American culture?"

"They play basketball."

"... I'll take that as almost nothing."

Lily proceeded to tell Aomine about school days, structures, familiarity ("They're very casual, using first-name basis as soon as you introduce yourself."), and so on.

Soon, the 30 minute session was over.

"I honestly don't really have anything for you to work on, so no homework. Do work on your school homework, though. I get the feeling you're neglecting it right now."

Could she read minds?

"... I... started it."

"How much is "started it"?"

"I put my name on it."

Lily gave him an "are you kidding me" look.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as you get home, work on it. Homework counts for your grades."

"... Fine." Aomine sighed.

And so, Aomine bid goodbye to Lily.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Yay! (^v^)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello and thanks to KuroYuki34 for following and CherryBlossomHimeSakura for favoriting and following! (Weirdly enough, CherryBlossomHimeSakura, your alert didn't show on my Gmail. (-_-) )**

 **...**

 **... Well...**

 **I have nothing to say for my super late update...**

* * *

"... Laaate."

Lily Winter lowered her head onto the table.

Guy was 10 minutes late already.

What was taking him so long?

She stared enviously at his chair.

He got to have the rolling one, too...

Why was _she_ stuck with the tiny one? She was taller than him!

Hmph.

He decided to be late, he got the tiny chair.

She stood up and switched the chairs.

...

But now she had nothing to think about.

* * *

Aomine stared at the sidewalk irritably.

He swore the cars were out to get him!

He made sure to look both ways, check that the sign said "walk", double-check again, and then crossed.

But then a car zoomed straight in front of his face!

Cursing, he stepped back.

His dang life flashed in front of his eyes!

He'd done this 4 times and every time a stupid car zoomed in front of his face!

What was this, Crossy Road?!

He was the dang chicken guy, the dang dead meat.

Nope.

Nope nope nope.

He watched as the library kid he met before walked on the street without a problem.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

He grabbed the kid by the shoulders.

"Blueberry hair guy?"

Ignoring the comment, he proceeded to walk on the street bravely, holding library kid as a meat shield.

"If I go down, you're going down with me."

"What are you talking about-"

A car zoomed by, and the kid screamed.

Aomine gracefully leaped like a ballerina, also screaming, to the other side of the street.

Screw his manly pride.

He was alive.

He placed the kid down and let go.

"Finally."

Library kid stared at him with pure shock.

"You're crazy," was all the guy said before running away.

* * *

"There you are," said Lily as she looked him up and down.

Aomine suddenly felt self-conscious.

He checked himself.

He looked fairly fine-

"You're sweating. Were you playing a game before you came here? 10 minutes late?"

Aomine blinked.

Well, dang.

Should he apologize?

...

... Meh, no.

"No, I wasn't. The world was just against me today."

He sat down.

... The heck.

This chair didn't even fit half his butt.

He was half-tempted to sit on the floor.

Lily tilted her head in sympathy, smiling.

"Aww."

She took out a new book.

It was much smaller than the Mount Fuji book, he noted.

"Well, we'll be focusing on English more for today. I want to try a skit."

"... A skit?"

"One of the classics. A fairytale, maybe?"

" _No_." Aomine emphasized his answer, a horrified look on his face.

Lily's lids dropped.

"Come on, we do need to do a story. I get that you'd rather play basketball or whatever you normally do than this, but as soon as your grades go up, you can go ahead and stop your tutoring. You won't have to deal with this anymore."

"That's not what I'm complaining about."

"Hm?"

Lily propped up her head with one hand.

"What is it, then?"

"Well, can't we do something more... I don't know, epic?"

Lily's eyes widened slightly before she giggled, covering her mouth.

"I never pegged you as the perfectionist type."

Aomine stiffened.

"I'm not. I just don't want some cliche story."

"... Okaaay."

Lily paused.

"Once upon a time..."

Aomine groaned.

"Seriously?"

"You got something else?"

"... Fine."

"Since you want it to be epic, we'll make it up as we go. That way, it isn't going to be cliche." Lily grinned and he suddenly felt defensive.

While she said nothing, her face said everything.

He began.

"Once upon a time there was a... king with... uh, weird advisers."

Lily picked up from there.

"One adviser... was a wizard obsessed with luck."

He recognized the reference.

"You talking about Midorima?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"... Well, another advisor was a tan guy with dark blue hair."

"And another was... a blonde guy."

"Each of the 6 advisors had hair the color of one of the colors of the rainbow. Together, they were called..."

"..."

"..."

There was a long pause.

"... They were called?"

Lily propped her head, eyes narrowed, as if debating on something.

Finally, she opened her mouth.

"... The Generation of Miracle Fruits."

"Pfft. Are you kidding me? The Generation of Miracle Fruits?" He chuckled.

"... Do you want me to have you guys called The Rainbow Towers instead? Ooh! Or the Miracle Makers!" Lily smiled mischievously as his face went as sour as possible to display his blatant rejection.

"... The king had this one kid and her name was Satsuki."

"Satsuki was very casual with her advisors, despite their slightly lower positions, addressing them as friends."

"She was real close to the tan guy, whose name was Aomine."

"But Aomine failed on a test once on simple math, so he was sent to a tutor."

Insulted by the phrase "simple math", he came up with the perfect comeback.

"This tutor died."

Lily's eyes dropped to form a "seriously?" look.

"Aomine also died after a 5 year old hit him with a rock."

...

"Aomine revived."

"And then he died again because the tutor revived and hit him with a rock."

... Why?

"... Why rocks?"

He sighed.

"Aomine revived and decided to have a truce with the tutor."

Lily stared at him suspiciously.

"... The tutor agreed."

"... So they began doing stuff and Aomine's grades went up."

"So they decided to visit a farm for a break."

A farm?

... Nah.

"But Aomine skipped it because the king wanted to ask him something."

"This thing was whether red or blue looked better on the guy."

Aomine crossed his arms, but immediately uncrossed them as he felt the chair wobble.

"Obviously blue."

Lily stared at him.

"... Just go to the farm already."

"Mm. At the farm, the two decided to try and make apple pie."

"But the pie blew up because neither of them knew how to cook."

"... I can make French Toast." Lily shrugged.

"... Then they couldn't make a proper meal."

"French Toast counts as breakfast."

He narrowed his eyes, sighing.

"Neither of them could make a decent proper meal that they could eat three times a day."

She gave in.

Yes, he cheered.

"The farmer wept at the loss of his home and the tutor and Aomine baked a chocolate cake with the help of the Internet to appease him."

"Of course, they stole the king's kitchen."

"No, they didn't. The princess gave them permission. And then, one day, the princess fell in love with some random dude."

Nope.

"Aomine assassinated this random dude."

"Of course, that was after finding out the guy was a criminal."

He was surprised, to say the least.

"... So you wouldn't mind me murdering someone?"

"Only if it was justified."

"Hm."

"Well, Satsuki mourned over the loss."

"Then she fell in love with Kuroko, one of the advisers, because he gave her a popsicle."

"..." Lily smiled, amused.

"..." Her smile grew wider at his silence.

"... Seriously?" She giggled.

He shrugged.

"At least the guy isn't evil."

"Yeah."

He paused at a realization, switching back to Japanese.

"... Wait. Do we have to do acting?"

In the class plays, he was _always_ cast as the villain. Ugh.

"Nah, it's fine. The goal's the English."

She turned her head to the side.

"... And I'm surprised you actually understood this much."

"Telling me to do my English homework actually helped a lot on this."

That, and how his problem was more like he just didn't want to do work.

It was really repetitive, and he could tell because Satsuki's notes were often real short.

"There were medieval terms?"

"If medieval means royal, yeah. Some story about a queen. Going back to the story, Kuroko did not return her feelings."

"Satsuki did not give up, though, and pursued him."

"During this time, in a kingdom far away, there was a queen."

"Her king had just died, and her 3 year old daughter would not accept the fact that her father was dead."

... Okay?

She paused, adding on.

"... So she asked a group of wizards, including Midorima, to do something about it."

"And they created a doll that looked very close to her dad."

"This doll was so realistic that the girl began to treat the doll like she would her real dad, and fearful that she would grow too attached to him, the kingdom banished the doll to a faraway house, a farmer's home. Nobody, not even the young princess, would suspect that the doll was held there."

He rose an eyebrow.

"... Is this the same home that our tutor and adviser blew up?"

"... Maybe." She smiled creepily, giggling.

Reminded him quite a bit of some of Kise's fangirls.

"... Okay... and stop smiling creepily like that."

"Sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: THERE. YES. XD And now to plan the rest of their story... Hoping you all are at least entertained by it! :)**

 **P.S. Future self says your writing sucks. She edited over half of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! It is Kagami's birthday and I have finally updated. Thanks to nightmarepyrouniverse for following! :D**

* * *

"... And so the doll lived in the house. He never went outside, and the only people who saw him were the tax collectors in the country and the people the farmer would interact with."

"They only caught little bits of him through windows, but it was enough to spread rumors."

"Planning on making him handsome?" There was a twinkle in Lily's eyes.

"Meh. You decide his looks."

"Nobody knew of the doll's actual appearance, but the one thing all the varieties of rumors had agreed on was that he had strange eyes."

"They were a unique shade of grey, almost glinting."

"But that was only when light hit it. When it was in darkness, people said the doll's eyes glowed, but it would be a drab grey that seemed absolutely lifeless."

"They'd stare into your soul creepily."

"Soon, these rumors reached Satsuki. Curious, she paid a visit to the farmer."

"The farmer was reluctant, but as soon as he was offered a lots of money, the farmer quickly caved in, as he was poor. Just a peek, though."

"Satsuki peeked into the room and was surprised to see a seemingly female doll instead of a male one."

"All she should have seen was the doll's long brown hair, reaching its waist."

"But... the doll turned towards her and its eyes glowed."

"The length of time where she saw it was short, but the grey stuck in her mind, terrifying her long past the time she was there."

"In fact, Satsuki grew sickly pale, as she started to be unable to sleep."

"Doctors tried to help her, but they couldn't."

"This news quickly spread."

"Another rumor surfaced."

"This one was called "The Cursed Doll"."

"It went that this doll was once human. After undergoing some type of brutal death, the human became a doll, haunted, seeking revenge and cursing anybody who dared look it in the eyes."

"Soon, the farmer himself ran away from his former life, starting a new, currently unknown life."

"The doll was left alone, inside the house."

"But somehow, even when searched for, the house disappeared."

"It couldn't be found."

"Worried, Kuroko paid a visit."

"Satsuki was happy about this, and took full advantage, and while all other symptoms disappeared, the paleness remained."

"Assuming the paleness would soon go away as well, the doll was forgotten by everyone."

"Except one."

"The three year old princess now sixteen, Nanami."

"I honestly was expecting Riko or something."

"But Riko's dad is alive."

"..."

"Nanami had brown hair and silver eyes, just like the doll, and she was interested."

"Unlike the doll, there was often a mirth to her eyes, but there was something familiar-sounding about the doll that Nanami wanted to investigate."

"Nanami soon visited the kingdom Satsuki lived in."

"She searched and searched."

"But she never found the doll."

"Just as curious, Satsuki, despite her paleness, joined in."

"Miraculously, they found the house within a matter of minutes."

"But when they looked inside the house, nothing was there."

"They should have left."

"But they didn't come back."

"A huge uproar came over this incident, but nobody could find anything out."

"Reluctantly, the rumors died down."

"And the two princesses are still not found today."

A long pause was formed as the two pondered the story they had just made.

Lily slowly lowered her face into her hands.

"... This became a horror story. It was supposed to be a fairytale. What have we done?"

"I don't know, but..." He motioned to the clock.

"That was the longest 30 minutes of my life. I guess we should go?"

Lily sighed.

"Sure..."

* * *

 **A/N: If anybody can come up with a better, happier ending, I'm all ears. I originally had a happy ending planned, but somehow it became this. :l At least I fulfilled my promise when I said it probably wouldn't be what you expected.**


	9. To All Of You

**A/N: Hello people, I'm back! :) I'm full of ideas for this, but all the ideas I have won't fit Lily and her relationship with Aomine so far. So I'm going to write a new story with new characters and this as part of its concept (part meaning it's not the main thing like in this story) but specific events have to happen in my other stories first before I introduce our new tutor in. Therefore, for now, I'll put the ideas I do have as little previews.**

 **When I do start that story, though, I'll delete this one, I guess.**

 **Thank you to claryyy, Belinda Valentine Bite, agirlwithgoodergrammar and lilangel25 for following and favoriting! :)**

 **To Luna Lurisel: Your name seems somewhat familiar. Have you reviewed or followed or favorited on one of my other stories? :O Thank you for the review! Rereading it, the story seems sorta rushed and unplanned and all over the place, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers, followers, favorites, and readers in general for giving this story a try. The revival of the Tutoring concept is coming, and because the point where I introduce the tutor is far from where I am, this note I said going to be up for quite a while.**

 **To rubyrose30: See the last sentence of Luna Lurisel's response. XD**

 **But don't worry, if you did like this story...**

 **It'll be better.**

 **October 23, 2016**

* * *

"I can't believe the person who's tutoring me is you."

She grinned.

"Well, you suck at school and I don't."

* * *

"Now that I think of it, what do you want to do for a job?"

She grinned.

" _I wanna be the very best!_ "

"Oh god, please, no."

" _Like no one ever was! Dun, dun, dun!_ "

"Are you kidding me?"

" _To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause... I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, teach Pokémon to understand... the power that's inside..."_

She yelled into his ear at full volume.

" _POKÉMON!_ "

Giving up, he listened to her sing the entire song.

" _Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me, I know it's my destiny, POKÉMON! Oh, you're my best friend, in this world we must defeeeend..._ "

* * *

"By the way, to help you better learn English, you're memorizing the entire Pokémon theme song."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes...?"

"Yup!"

"..."

* * *

" _Um, I wanna be the very best, like no one ever wuss..._ "

"WAS!"

" _To catch them is my real test, to train them is my caaaaall..._ "

"CAUSE! And stop sounding like you're going to fall asleep on me!"

* * *

"So you're at a McDonalds."

"... What's a McDonalds?"

"..."

There was a silence as she stared at him.

"... The English equivalent of Maji Burger."

"Oh."

"You order a burger-"

Aomine's eyes widened.

"Just a burger?! That's pitiful! Get me more!"

Her head tilted, eyebrows furrowed.

"... Two?"

"Twenty four."

"..."

She stared at him.

"Yes, twenty four."

He stared at her back, daring her to judge him.

She spoke slowly, like someone who had just started learning Japanese rather than somebody who had spoken it her whole life.

"... Are you a black hole?"

* * *

"... Now, you're gonna ask some random dude outside the restaurant how to get to your home. Like, give him your address and stuff. How the heck do you do that?"

"Um..."

Aomine furrowed his brows.

"I can... take a taxi?"

"You're broke. You look like the type to be dirt broke."

"..."

Aomine turned his head to the side in shame.

"... You're right."

She grinned in victory.

"So, what do you say?"

"Wait, I can use my cell phone, or I could go by myself, it shouldn't be that hard-"

She stared at him, disappointed, taking a long, deep breath.

"... What?"

"Some dude was stupid enough to set off a nuclear bomb. The only things standing are a McDonalds on a floating turf in the middle of nowhere and your poor home on another turf. There are four staff members and that dude outside, and all they speak is English. There is a floating invisible path that leads to your dang home, and only the guy outside knows where it is. Don't go on the invisible path and you fall off the face of the Earth. Literally."

She paused.

"Your phone was annihilated, too."

There was a silence before he wheezed in attempt to hide a laugh, vaguely registering her comment about him sounding like an old man.

After the wheeze, though, there was no turning back. He could feel it building up in him.

He laughed, and she cracked as she watched him and laughed too, because seriously, a floating McDonalds?

After they calmed down, though, she asked her question.

"So, what do you say?"

For some reason, he wanted to evade the question, even as he knew the answer.

It was fun.

"I don't. Maybe I just wander off and hope for the best?"

He grinned as she face palmed.

"You're ridiculous. Do you want to die?"

"Heh. This is coming from the girl who jumped out my window the first time I met her."

"I saw no other way out." She crossed her arms defensively.

"What, you break into people's houses everyday, for you to normally have a way out?"

She huffed.

"Of course not. I'm crazy, but not that crazy."

He grinned.

"I bet I'm crazier than you in some areas."

"Like basketball? Yeah, you win on that."

She grinned.

"But I win in pretty much all else."

He felt fired up all of a sudden."

"That a challenge? You're on."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll add on more as I get more ideas. :)**


End file.
